Evolution
After a Bakugan brawls enough it has the power to become an Evolved Bakugan. These Bakugan keep their original attribute (although in some cases they gain one) but they gain higher G-Power and slightly appearance difference (some even evolve from male to female or female to male like Ingram to Master Ingram). Dragonoid was the first bakugan to evolve, evolving into Delta Dragonoid during Dan, Marucho and Runo's battle with Klaus, Julio, and Chan Lee. All of the brawlers had their Bakugan evolve during each brawler's respective battles with the Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. When Bakugan evolve, the ability cards that come with them shatter and a new one takes their place, meaning old ability cards involving the un-evolved Bakugan's ability cards become useless. Most evolutions in the anima seem to be unnatural, and are caused because of a Bakugan receiving special energies. Strange Evolutions There are some special cases when Bakugan go through particular Evolutions. One example are Hydranoid and Drago, who evolved twice in the original series. Drago in fact went on to evolve, if you count Infinity Dragonoid and Perfect Dragonoid; a total of 10 times. There are also some strange cases where instead of changing they reproduce their evolution, such as Preyas' evolutions. There is also one case with Drago where he ''down''grades from Perfect Dragonoid to Neo Dragonoid when the Six Soldiers gave Drago a new body. Chaos Ability X Gus and Spectra found a Forbidden Ability Card known as Chaos Ability X. The effect is a forced evolution and Spectra has been using this card to evolve Bakugan to create an army. So far the targets have been the Bakugan the Vexos threw out Mega Brontes and Elico along with Gus' own Primo Vulcan. Spectra once talked about it when he had Drago. Bakugan's Evolutions in the Anime Battle Brawlers *Pyrus ** Dragonoid - Delta Dragonoid - Ultimate Dragonoid - Infinity Dragonoid - Neo Dragonoid - Cross Dragonoid - Helix Dragonoid - Lumino Dragonoid - Blitz Dragonoid - Titanium Dragonoid *Haos ** Tigrerra - Blade Tigrerra ** Mega Nemus - Saint Nemus *Aquos ** Preyas - Preyas Angelo and Preyas Diablo ** Elfin - Minx Elfin *Subterra ** Gorem - Hammer Gorem ** Thunder Wilda - Magma Wilda Ventus ** Skyress - Storm Skyress ** Ingram - Master Ingram Darkus ** Hydranoid - Dual Hydranoid - Alpha Hydranoid ** Percival - Knight Percival *** Falcon Fly - Flash Falcon Fly Doom Beings * Naga - Silent Naga Vexos * Viper Helios - Cyborg Helios - Helios MK2 - Infinity Helios ** Primo Vulcan - Rex Vulcan ** Elico - Blast Elico ** Mega Brontes - Alto Brontes Twelve Orders * Dharak - Phantom Dharak Game Exclusive Evolutions Vexos Pyrus *Orbit Helios *Turbine Helios *Mutant Helios Aquos *Mystic Elico *Tripod Theta MK2 Darkus *Myriad Hades *Turbine Hades Subterra *Shadow Vulcan Haos *Brontes Ventus Battle Brawlers Pyrus *Ultra Dragonoid-Pyro Dragonoid-Spin Dragonoid-Neo Dragonoid Vortex-Ultra Dragonoid Typhoon-Turbine Dragonoid-Neo Dragonoid (7in1 Maxus)-Sky & Gaia Dragonoid-Dartaak-Chance Dragonoid-Quake Dragonoid-Battalix Dragonoid Subterra *Quakix Gorem *Wilda *Vandarus *Flare Wilda Haos *Nemus Ventus *Boost Ingram *Cosmic Ingram Aquos *Dual Elfin *Dual Elfin Revolution *Mutant Elfin Darkus *Midnight Percival *Alpha Percival *Percival Vortex *Alpha Percival Cyclone Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans